ProjectSummary?CoreD The primary objective of the Biostatistics Core in this P01 is to facilitate the understanding of the biology of melanomas and the development of novel strategies for melanoma treatment based on the most stringent and highest quality of statistical data analyses and inferences. The Biostatistics Core is well organized and equipped to achieve this goal. This Core will provide expertise on experimental design and critical analytical services to Investigatorsthatare tailored to eachproject andprovided ina timelyand cost-effective manner. The biostatisticians in this Core will meet regularly with project investigators to developanalytic strategies, assess the statistical needs for each particular project on an ongoing basis, and to modify analysis plans as the research evolves. Since many elements of the statistical analysis plans will be specific to a particular study,eachproject willbenefitfromthe centralized resource, including individuals who canprovideexpertise in study design, biostatistics methodology and specialized data analysis techniques, and who have had significant experience in solving statistical issues in biological cancer research. This level of collaboration between Core biostatisticians and project Investigators will ensure that the quality and validity of each research project will be of the highest degree. In addition to the statistical services provided to each project, this Core is the essential centralized resource to integrate the data across all projects in this program and synthesize study findings. Using state-of-the-art statistical techniques combined with high-throughput data garnered from each project, the Core will provide a clear and complete view of the associations between studied inhibitors and genotypes, and provide quantitative assessment regarding the development of novel strategiesofmelanomatreatmentinthisP01.